Skylanders: The Trap Masters
by JJMAN65
Summary: When Kaos blows up the walls of the feared Cloudcracker Prison, it's up to the Skylanders and the Trap Masters to capture Kaos and the Doom Raiders before they have all of Skylands at their mercy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. This is a fanfiction based on Skylanders Trap Team. It's kind of like my own spin on the story/head canons. Anyway, here's chapter 1…

"And you see? That is how I, Kaos, awesomely banished the Trap Masters and freed you Doom Raiders from Cloud Cracker Prison with my brilliant plan!"

Inside of his castle home in the farthest region of Skylands, the evil portal master Kaos was hosting a party. Well, more like a gathering of villains who all faced defeat by the Skylanders at some point.

The villains at Kaos' royal dining room table were, from left to right: Chompy Mage, Mesmeralda, Sheep Mage, Count MoneyBone, Wolfgang, Vathek, Chef Pepper Jack, Dream Catcher, Hektore, Cluck,Dr. Krankcase , and Captain Frightbeard.

Wolfgang slammed his fist on the table. "Get to the point little man! I'm already ticked off about our little "_**partnership**_" a week ago. Or have you forgotten Kaos?"

Kaos gulped, remembering how the Trap Masters subdued Wolfgang and his troll menus not too long ago. "No of course not. But none of you have to worry about being captured because all of you are safe with my castles defenses! Show them Glumshanks!"

"Yes lord Kaos!" said Glumshanks, Kaos skinny troll butler who just pulled a lever in the rooms corner.

From the outside of the castle, a shield covered the entire island from top to bottom.

"Go ahead and say it!" Kaos grinned. "Is it genius or no?"

The Doom Raiders all mumbled about Kaos and how he is usually defeated by the Skylanders on a yearly bases. The evil portal master raised an eyebrow at them.

Wolfgang got up and looked down at the runt of a villain. "You know what Kaos, none of us really like. I mean you little protection didn't even save The Gulper or Sheep Creep. And come to think of it, I don't like your smell!"

Chef Pepper Jack laughed, agreeing with Wolfgang. "Exactly Wolfgang, as culinary professional I say, phew, phew! Though this castle is nice, real nice!"

"Yeah! Let's keep this castle and ditch the creep!" Dreamcatcher ordered.

"YEAH! YES!" The other villains chanted.

Kaos and Glumshanks walked backwards away from the villains, ending up in a corner.

"Master, I think we're in trouble." Glumshanks stated.

"Don't you think I know that you fool?" Kaos faced the villains. "And you all! I set you free! You should be grateful for what've done since half of you just got locked up in that prison! Most of all, you haven't even heard my plan to dominate the ones who did this to you; those Skylanders and the Trap Masters!"

Captain Frightbeard drew his cutlass and pointed it at Kaos. The evil portal master gulped as the sword started to glow a purple aura.

"STOP!"

All of the villains turned around to see a lady made entirely of gold. She looked like an Egyptian queen from long ago. In fact, she was the Golden Queen.

Kaos noticed that Captain Frightbeard still had the cutlass pointed in his direction. He smacked it away. "You heard the lady you 2,000 year old sea dog!"

"Now Kaos, don't think we're ungrateful for what you've done," Golden Queen explained.

Wolfgang crossed his arms. "Speak for yourself. Your didn't get a hammer bashed against your skull or an arrow shot in your arm…"

"Like I was saying!" Golden Queen continued. "You and your troll can join my gang of DoomRaiders. Hahaha."

Kaos raised an eyebrow when she laughed.

"Only to bear witness to my plan to bring Skylands to its knees! And believe me, it's solid gold!" The Golden Queen touched one of the chairs at the table with her staff and it became a gold statue.

"Now that's a women who can boss me around anytime!" Count Moneybone winked his eyebrows.

"That's just wrong on so many levels," thought Wolfgang.

The Golden Queen faced the Chompy Mage. "Chompy Mage! As one of the new Doom Raiders, I need you to search around the areas of the Know-It-All Islands for any information on the material known as Traptanium."

"Yes your royal Goldness!" The Chompy Mage said as he walked toward the door. "Anything to spread the love of Chompies!" The Chompy Mage left Kaos' Castle in his Chompy themed hot air balloon.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2 everyone. I made a little mistake in Chapter 1 and Dr. Krankcases' name was not in the list of villains so I fixed it. Also, I'm kind of diving into my headcanon for most of this as well as trying to reference the IDW comics since the game barely did at all.

Today was an important day in the world of Skylands. It was the grand opening of the Skylanders Academy and everyone and their brother was at the special event. There was food, games, autograph signings, and a chance to become a student. Though, not too many people participated in the later.

Outside on the academies steps, the grand opening of the academy was about to commence. In the crowd of mabu just like themselves were Flynn, Cali, and Hugo. Out of the three, Cali was the most excited about the opening of the Academy.

"This is great you guys!" Hugo said with joy. "There hasn't been a Skylanders Academy in years! And we get a front row seat to the grand opening!"

Cali grinned, her eyes almost popping out of her face. "I know right! And the person who will cut the ribbon is Buzz, the most famous mabu bounty hunter and Skylander trainer ever!"

"Meh, I think he's a bit of a show off," Flynn looked at the old mabu talking at the podium. "I mean seriously, who could talk about themselves for this long?"

Cali and Hugo looked at each and sighed. Flynn basically described himself in a nutshell.

"And now Ladies and Gentlemen," Buzz announced as he held his scissors at the ribbon. "I declare the Skylanders Academy officially…"

BOOOOM!

Somewhere near one of the neighboring islands a falling object caused a loud explosion to go off.

"Now everyone, just stay calm…" Buzz tried to make sure no one would panic.

"It's the end of Skylands! Run for your lives!" screamed a mabu with a viking helmet.

The whole crowd panicked and ran for any balloon, ship, or other transportation to leave the Skylanders Academy island.

"Wowsers!" Flynn exclaimed. "What in Skylands was that?"

Buzz walked up to Flynn, Cali, and Hugo. "If my eyes were correct, that was The Gulper, but he's supposed to be locked up in Cloudcracker Prison."

Hugo shook with fright. "Cloudcracker Prison!? That place holds the most notorious villains in all of Skylands! Especially that diabolical Sheep Creep!"

"Aren't the Trap Masters there?" Cali asked. "How could this Gulper guy escape if they are guarding the prison?"

Buzz pulled on his beard. "Good question young lady. I'll scout ahead and wait for a group of Skylanders to arrive so we can investigate."

Inside the Academy, the Skylanders trained in the Heroic Challenge Arena Room as they waited for the local residents to enter the academy. Spyro the Dragon was one of the Skylanders watching the newly graduated class at the Academy and the veteran Skylanders hone their skills in the arena. With him were Gill Grunt, Punk Shock, and the Apprentice Portal Master Cosmo.

"It looks like our little family is growing bigger and bigger each year," Gill Grunt said, looking at their friends in the arena.

"And with a family this big, Kaos is going down!" Spyro added.

"Let's not forget I've been training a little to you know," said Cosmo, giving to the three Skylanders a big grin. "And those 2 months I spent at the academy, but mostly the training."

Gill Grunt patted him on the back. "And that's good to Cosmo. Now you can finally come with us on missions instead of sitting back on the sidelines! Plus, you get to spend more time with Roller Brawl now that you can skate like her."

"Yeah…" Cosmo smiled. He put more thought into what Gill Grunt just said and his face turned red. "What is that supposed to mean?!"

The Skylanders laughed as their portal master was getting flustered.

"Gill Grunt's just messing with you Cosmo," Punk Shock said, ruffling the boys hair. "We all saw how strong you were when you took out that illusionary Goliath Drow."

"Now only if can put my training to the test," Cosmo said. "It's been so quiet lately."

Spyro placed a finger on his chin. "Now that you say that, shouldn't the locals be flooding the place by now? It couldn't have taken Buzz that long to open the academy."

In a flash of light, Master Eon appeared before the group. Even though he was still a floating headed spirit, the new technology within the portal of power allowed him to regain his body while he was on it.

"I'm afraid the grand opening will have to be post ponded Spyro," said Master Eon, a concerned look on his face. "Cloudcracker Prison has been destroyed and the Trap Masters are nowhere to be found!"

"Cloudcracker Prison?" Cosmo pondered. "Isn't that the place you told only the most powerful villains in Skylands get sent to Spyro?"

The purple dragon nodded. "It was guarded by the Trap Masters a.k.a the Trap Team. They are an elite group of Skylanders who use weapons made out of the material known as Traptanium, the strongest mineral in Skylands.

"With that being said…" begins Punk Shock, hands on her hips. "How was the prison destroyed? Nothing is strong enough to destroy Traptanium."

"And who could've destroyed it?" Gill Grunt thought over. "Kaos?"

"I'm not sure Gill Grunt, but it's most likely," said Master Eon. "Now Buzz is waiting at the Soda Springs for your help to capture this villain. You should go immediately."

Cosmo smirked. "Maybe I get to see if all that training has paid off after all! Roll with it!"

Suddenly, Cosmos regular clothes switched into an outfit similar to Roller Brawls. The only deference was that were Roller Brawl had black, Cosmo had purple and his pants were gold-ish yellow in color.

"Neat outfit Cosmo!" Spyro admired.

Master Eon smiled as well. "Impressive indeed young portal master, but I'm afraid I need you two locate the Trap Masters with the Portal of Power right now."

"Oh… okay," Cosmo said, his voice a little soft. "I understand."

"Don't be melancholy Cosmo," Master Eon tried to cheer the boy up. "It's just this one time. With the Trap Masters, we can figure out what's going on."

Cosmo gave the old man a smile. "I understand Master Eon." He skated to the Royal Portal Chamber as quickly as possible.

"Now who will be the fourth Skylander joining us?" Gill Grunt asked.

"If nobody minds, I would like to help!"

The trio of Skylanders turned around to see Food Fight, an artichoke wielding a tomato bazooka. He's been a Skylander for quite some time now. Even joining Trigger Happy in a fight against Kaos for the **Mask of Power**.

"Besides, I've been pretty bored since the last time Kaos tried to ruin the Academy for the **sidekicks.**" He said.

"Great, great." Master Eon exclaimed. "Now off to Soda Springs. The teleporters in the Academy have a close enough range to get you there in no time."

The three Skylanders ran out the front door of the Academy and used the first teleporter they saw to make the jump to Soda Springs.

End of ch.2


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3 everyone. R&R

* * *

><p>Mabu ran for their lives as barrels of empty soda were tossed all over the place. Grape and orange soda puddles were all around the area.<p>

The worst part of it all was The Gulper. Now Gulper is sea slug and isn't that big of a guy; though when he drinks soda his size increases to where the Giants should be ashamed to call themselves that,

"SODA!" Gulper yelled as he tossed another soda barrel a mabu hid behind. He grew a few inches bigger from drinking the soda inside. "You see! This is why I must have Soda!"

The barrel that the Gulper tossed still flying over to the front of Soda Springs. If it wasn't for the fact a certain bounty hunter happened to have a gun on him, the barrel would've crushed him like a bug.

"I wonder where my Skylander operative is," Buzz pondered, looking around.

In a flash of light came out Spyro, Gill Grunt, Punk Shock, and Food Fight. Buzz smiled and ran up to them.

"You four are Skylanders alright!" Buzz greeted the four heroes. "Glad you guys could make it."

"And we're glad to have arrived in time before the villain could do any severe damage," said Spyro, looking around the area.

"SODA! I MUST HAVE SODA"

The five heroes turned around in the direction of that noise and saw the Gulper was enjoying another barrel of orange Soda.

"How are we supposed to capture that!?" Punk Shock asked, surprised at how big Gulper was.

Buzz walked ahead of the Skylanders with them in tow. "You'll see little missie. I just need the four of you to keep Gulper for a while."

* * *

><p>"Haha, look at that sheep!" Food Fight yelled, pointing at the sheep eating the grass.<p>

The Sheep swallowed the grass and looked toward the Skylanders and Buzz. It hoped a little closer to them. Gill Grunt noticed that the sheep was different from other Skylands sheep.

"Is this sheep a little angrier looking than other ones?" Gill Grunt asked, noticing that the sheep was frowning at them.

Buzz inspected the sheep a little more and gasped. "That's Sheep Creep! He's supposed to be locked up in Cloudcracker Prison for trying to spark a sheep revolution!"

Food Fight and Punk Shock laughed at Buzzs' story on the sheep.

"No offense Buzz, but I think you've spent way too much time with Hugo!" Food Fight laughed.

Punk Shock agreed. "This reminds me of the time Hugo was kicked out of **Boom Town** for vandalizing the sheep display!"

Spyro gave a little chuckle himself. He looked at the Sheep and then noticed it was shaking violently.

Gill Grunt and Buzz already had their weapons out; Punk Shock and Food Fight were still too busy laughing to notice.

"Punk Shock, Food Fight, stay alert!" Spyro order, charging a up a day bringer flame.

Punk Shock looked at Sheep Creep and noticed he that two double barrel cork shooters sprouted from its sides. "Food Fight…" She placed a hand on the life Skylander to calm him down.

Food Fights eyes widened. "What kind of sheep is that!?"

"BAA BA BAAAA!" roared Sheep Creep as he started shooting corks at the Skylanders and Buzz.

"Your friend Hugo might over exaggerate on sheep," Buzz said, shooting back at Sheep Creep. "Though he is right about some sheep being evil."

"Day Bringer Flame!" Spyro yelled as he shot Sheep Creep with his strongest fire ball. "But cannons? I don't even want to know where they're coming from."

Sheep Creep shook Spyro's fire ball off and exploded parts of his wool body into giant balls.

Punk Shock examined the attack and smiled. "I've got an idea. If Sheep Creep is still like an ordinary sheep…"

Punk Shock ran toward Sheep Creep with Buzz and Gill Grunt covering her by shot at the corks flying her way. When she got close enough to the evildoer, she poke his wool body with her tail and zapped him.

"BAAAAAAA!" Sheep Creep yelled in pain.

Punk Shocked grinned. "III, beeet tttthat ppput a shhhhock to your sssssystem!"

* * *

><p>"Glad to you made amends for your crimes Sheep Creep! Maybe you can help us stop the Gulper!" Buzz suggested.<p>

"Are you sure we can trust him Buzz?" Spyro whispered to the elderly mabu.

Buzz whispered back. "We'll we can't leave him here and he seems okay for now. Then there's his prison record which states he was supposed to be released tomorrow any way."

"Incoming Barrel!" yelled Food Fight.

Sheep Creep aimed his launched and destroyed the barrel before it could reach them. "Ba-Baa!"

"I guess that's proof enough," Spyro said, giving Sheep Creep a thumbs up.

Sheep Creep saluted him back.

"SODA! I MUST HAVE SODA!"

The Skylanders, Buzz, and Sheep Creep all watched as The Gulper harassed the citizens of the Soda Festival for more soda. He was goring bigger by the second.

Buzz faced the Skylanders to tell them his plan. "Okay, the four of your and Sheep Creep knock over every soda barrel on these buildings and meet me at the last one over there!"

The heroes nodded as they used a launch pad to reach the first rooftop. Gill Grunt and Punk Shock knocked the first barrel off; getting Gulpers' attention as well.

"No! Why would you do that?"

"Because you're a disgustingly fat sea slug and you're terrorizing the mabu," Punk Shock explained, waving her finger at Gulper.

After knocking more barrels down, the group met up with Buzz at the last rooftop. He had a barrel full of a stinky green liquid.

"What is that smell!?" Spyro asked, holding his nose. "It smells like the Stinky Swamp!"

"This my purple pal is a bottom feeding elixir!" Buzz explained. "Filled with the most disgusting things in all of Skylands; and it's the only thing we can use to defeat the Gulper."

"Is the smell going to make him hurl up his soda?" Food Fight asked, about to throw up.

Buzz smiled. "You'll see!" He pulled the trigger on his gun and shot Gulper in the arm.

"Hey! That's no way to treat the Gulpe… SODA!"

Gulper grabbed the barrel of the nasty liquid and swallowed it down. Suddenly, he felt a weird sensation throughout his body. First, his arms began to shrink. Then his crown and trident until his shrunk down to his regular size.

"Oooooh…" moaned Gulper. "I don't feel too good…"

The Skylanders, Sheep Creep, and Buzz watched as Gulper fainted on the ground below.

"Hahaha," Food Fight laughed. "Now whose green!?"

Buzz smiled. "A job well done! Now lets' get Gulper back to the Skylanders Academy. We can stuff him in the villain vault there. And Sheep Creep; you were supposed to get off on parole tomorrow but-"

Sheep Creep sighed. "Ba Ba,"

"Glad we all got that straightened out," Spyro smiled. "Now let's call for a portal home."

End of Ch. 3


End file.
